


Paon

by AlexandraCasey (AliceSweeney)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AlexandraCasey
Summary: Duusu gets a miraculous holder! When Paon joins the scene, how will Ladybug and Chat Noir react?





	1. Chapter 1

When Nathanael gets his Kwami the first thing he does is scream, the next thing he does is explain to the Kwami-duusu-is explain he is not worthy. Duusu seems to float around the room exploring until she hears that, and then stops and stares at him before crying. Duusu guilts him into accepting and then is perfectly fine. Duusu cries and wails about how he was a chosen one, and something about a Master Fu and Nathanael feels terrible about hurting this tiny creature’s feelings so he agrees to this. Although, he feels he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. As soon as he agrees the Kwami stops and brightens up and begins talking about how great this is. 

Nathanael spends a long time learning about the Kwami and it’s powers, one day he looks at Duusu and asks, “Why me?” 

Duusu looks at him confused, “What?” 

Nathanael frowns, “Well, why me? I don’t understand...people don’t really like or notice me...I can’t fight, or move like I’ve seen Chat or Ladybug...I’m not very strong...I stumble over my words...I wasn’t even strong enough to fight against Hawkmoth. I was a villain. I do not deserve it. I just...I don’t understand, I’m not very special. Anyone else could...Rose! Alya! Mari! Oh, Mari and Rose would be great at it!” 

Duusu frowns and sits against his shoulder going, “You don’t have to be like them...Ladybug, Chat...they weren’t always like that it took practice. We do not get to choose the holder, we just feel who it is. You are very special Nathanael, you are special because you are different. You are not violent, or loud. You are quiet, but always there. You are talented, please do not talk down on yourself. Hawkmoth...you were different from the other victims. Anyone could be akumitized, you didn’t willingly do this. Just because you were forced to do bad doesn’t mean you cannot do good. You are very deserving.” Nathanael frowns, “But how will I hide it? I mean look at me! My hair...it’s so obvious!” 

Duusu giggles, “You’d be surprised at how obvious it usually is...Nathanael...you’re just very colorful! I mean look at me! It’s why we fit! Small and colorful! Soon, you will understand…” 

Nathanael looks at her curiously going, “What do you mean it’s always obvious?” 

Duusu gives him a small smile, “Oh..Nathanael...there's multiple kwami’s and we have had many holders and will have many more. People...you humans are fascinating, sometimes you are too scared to know what you cannot answer. It’s usually obvious, but sometimes people are scared.” 

Nathanael frowns, “Duusu...how old are you?” 

Duusu holds back a laugh and lets out a mock look of horror, “Nathanael! Haven’t you heard it’s rude to ask a girl her age?” 

Nathanael blushes a tries to splutter out an excuse, before Duusu giggles, “Nath, I am only joking! Loosen up! There is much for you to learn about life...but I can’t tell you all my secrets!” 

She floats around the room exploring while he deflates, this akuma is going to kill him.


	2. 1st Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma attack shows Paon how the team operates, but he doesn't seem too happy about it

Nathanael quickly learns kwami’s are not easy to have, at least this one. Duusu’s moods are all over the place and he feels more like a parent than a holder. Duusu goes everywhere with him, including school and he’s pretty sure if he wasn’t so quick at grabbing Duusu, Duusu would reveal herself by trying to harm the other students, or even his parents. Duusu also gets very sad easily, at Nathanael NOT defending himself, at tv shows or movies, at Nathanael’s lack of self-love. Her moods are confusing, and he tries to talk to her except it does nothing. She also loves teasing him. The only time she’s truly patient is during training. He learns her abilities and why he doesn't need a lot of strength. Some abilities are flight, levitation, and phasing through solid objects. After a lot of training he has a grip on the powers, or at least somewhat...they all terrify him. He winds up getting the name Paon...there isn’t an official meeting to meet the other superhero’s, it’s an akuma attack. When Paon shows up, he gets there before them and...it’s a kid. Maybe thirteen years old, and this thirteen year old genuinely believes he is helping people. He thinks attacking parents, will protect kids. 

Paon can’t fight a kid! 

He’s thirteen, how can he do this without hurting a child? 

The child leans on the staff, as if used to using it and sneers at Paon, “Will you hurt me too? Will you defend them? Who even are you?” 

Nathanael hesitates, “I-I am Paon.” 

The child scowls, “What sort of hero stutters?” 

Paon stiffens and opens his mouth, “Will you tell me your name? I would like to help you.” 

The child smiles looking up from underneath the dark cloak, “I am nameless, it doesn’t matter. It never has. Unlike you hero’s I am defending people!” 

Paon frowns, “Nameless? I am here to help you.” 

He can feel Duusu’s unease and hears her murmur 

_You cannot talk an akuma out of this, Paon. You must break the staff, this child will not go easy. After the akuma is gone the child will be unharmed. You will need to fight._

Paon doesn’t want to believe that. So instead, he ignores his Kwami. He tries to talk the child down and getting close, but it seems to irritate him more and he begins lashing out against paon. Paon ducks, trying to defend himself while not hurting the child. 

He doesn’t seem to fight against him for very long before someone is landing next to him going, “You’re new at this aren’t you? You have to be.” 

He looks up and nearly gets hit in the face only to be met with Ladybug staring at him amused. 

He frowns, “I-w-what? No! No! I-I’m Paon I…” 

He doesn’t get a chance to respond before the fight picks up again and Chat appears, “Newbie? We have a newbie?” 

Ladybug lets out an exasperated sigh, “Honestly Chat! You-that’s incredibly rude. His name is Paon, he’s here to help and we need the help! Paon, ignore Chat he’s just rude.” 

Chat covers his chest in mock hurt, “My lady! Your words pack a punch harder than your fists! How you wound me!” 

She rewards Chat a fond smile, “The dramatics already? We have more important things to do right now!” 

The fight is complicated and moves far too fast for him to know what is exactly going on, Chat Noir and Ladybug don’t really let him do anything until a building explodes and the staff somehow remains unharmed in the rubble, but ladybug and chat noir cannot move the rubble, there’s too much of it. 

He hesitantly walks over and reaches his hand down and hears chat sigh, “Paon there’s too much rubble t-oh…” 

Paon focuses and manages to phase through the rubble and manages to reach for the staff, “Duusu...what do I do now?” 

_Phasing is very difficult and dangerous Nathanael, try to imagine the staff as an extension of yourself and you can cause it to phase with you and cautiously pull it out of the rubble with you, it’s going to take a lot of concentration...if you do not do it properly...you could seriously injure yourself...or even worse…_

It takes some time, but Paon manages to pull himself and the staff out of the rubble. 

Ladybug is staring at the rubble in disbelief murmuring, “I...we lost him but...when Chat told me...I didn’t believe him...you went through the rubble...how?” 

Paon snaps the staff blinking going, “I...it is my ability…” 

After Ladybug purifies the butterfly and everything goes back to normal she sits down catching her breath. 

Chat Noir smiles brightly, “That was awesome! For your first fight, you did great kid!” 

Paon frowns going, “How old do you think I am?” 

Chat smiles brightly, “Maybe fourteen?” 

Paon stops and tilts his head, “I’m turning seventeen.” 

Chat’s smile falls and he pales, while ladybug lets out a bright laugh. 

Paon turns to her smiling, “Why are you laughing?” 

She giggles, “At Chat! The silly kitty was very wrong! Chat noir, he’s not a kid!” 

She laughs harder and Chat’s face burns in embarrassment while he tries to apologize glaring at Ladybug. 

He frowns, “Ladybug...nameless...the child...where are they? We...we need to help them, it’s our job.” 

Ladybug’s smile drops and she looks at him sadly going, “I...I’m not sure, I didn’t catch their name...Paon...we have to protect the city from the Akuma’s...not individuals...this job...it’s not a happy job. We’ve met people like that before...sometimes...sometimes there's nothing you can do…” 

_She’s right Paon, there’s nothing you can do. This isn’t your job, you did your part. You saved the city. There are plenty of kids all over the world in these situations...you cannot save everyone._

Paon clenches his jaw, “I can try!” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before darting off images of his father flashing in his mind, it doesn’t take long before his pin is beeping signaling he’ll transform soon. He manages to make it into shade far from civilians before transforming. 

Duusu curls up on his shoulder tiredly murmuring, “You did a good job, you saved the people of Paris. You did it, Nathan.” 

He scoops up the Kwami and places her in his bag where her snacks are murmuring, “Not everyone...I didn’t save everyone…”


	3. Meeting in evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paon has a visit with a friend

Paon spends a lot of time training with Chat and Ladybug. He tries not to get too close out of fear of revealing himself, but he winds up befriending them. At first Paon thinks Chat always makes a fool of himself accidently, but it doesn’t take long before realizing he’s doing it on purpose to make her laugh. Which is exactly how they bond. Paon, talking about doing anything to make his crush laugh, and chat bonding about his lady. Sometimes they fight, but it’s okay. They’re friends, he hopes. He learns it’s easier to open up and be himself when he’s behind a mask. He’s not as nervous. Duusu likes who he is too. They Patrol a lot, but Paon prefers to patrol alone, he loves the way the city looks at night. It’s beautiful, he likes to bask in it’s beauty. It’s helpful for his drawings too. One night he is walking the streets when he sees Marinette, his first instinct is to hide before he says anything stupid. _You could talk to her, she wouldn’t know it’s you. Besides, I know you’ve thought of talking to her as paon. You could be yourself without fear!_

He bites his lip, but takes a breath, “Marinette? What are you doing out here so late?” 

Marinette jumps and turns around and smiles brightly, “Paon, right? Hello! Oh! I enjoy to walk at night sometimes. It’s beautiful! Plus, it’s very easy to think. What are you doing here?” 

Paon smiles, “Patrolling, but...it’s a quiet night. I saw you...I wanted to make sure everything was okay...it is my job.” 

She smiles and giggles, “No, your job is to protect the people of Paris...to keep Paris safe. Not just me.” 

Paon grins, “Are you a person living in paris?” 

Marinette rolls her eyes, “Yes, but-” 

He cuts her off going, “Then you’re under the people of Paris...besides...I believe in talking to the people of paris too. Maybe if you help the individuals you won't have instances where they’re akumitized...maybe we should focus on preventing it, instead of fixing the aftermath.” 

Marinette smiles softly, “Paon...you’re...you’re a different kind of hero…” 

He laughs, “I...It’s just common sense, but I understand that it’s difficult.” 

Marinette frowns, “I...if i may ask...how do you move on? From the people that you can’t help, I mean. Like...like nameless. I saw the fight on the news! You just...you didn’t try to fight him like they did...and you didn’t find out who it was.” 

Paon gives a hopeful smile, “I don’t move on. I have a journal I started, of the names of the akuma...and of the civilians. I check on them during patrols...Nameless...I look for...in my civilian form too. I always try to be there...being alone...it’s horrible. Being ignored...or made fun...it’s horrible.” 

Marinette smiles softly, “You’re not like the others…” 

Paon laughs, “Chat...he constantly tells me not to do it, Ladybug...she says I’m just going to upset myself, but I need to try. That’s the point, I mean i get that they're thinking of the big picture..I just...one person can have a big impact on people. So, sometimes helping one can make a big difference.” 

Marinette stares in surprise murmuring, “You...you’re...oh...you may just change the world, you know that?” 

He looks away blushing, “I...thats kind of the whole point of this, isn’t it? Be a hero to make it a better place?” She stares in surprise, “Yeah...I...I think we’ve forgotten that part...I think people are mistaking it for just cleaning up the mess…” 

Paon looks up and realizes they’re back and smiles, “Maybe. I...it’s getting late...you should go in...have a good night Marinette.” Marinette blurts out, “Mari! My...my friends call me Mari, I...thank you Paon...have a good night. Oh! Wait here! I have something for you!” 

She rushes inside and comes out with a paper bag, “Snacks. I’m sure you’ll need them. Oh! Uhm, my balcony! I sit out on it a lot...you...you can always stop by if you need someone to listen to. I...I would hope we could be friends! I’d love to listen if you let me!” 

He takes the bag gently and blushes, “Y-yes! O-Of course we’re friends! Oh! Thank you! For the goodies, I mean! I-yes, of course! I-I should go!”

Marinette nods giggling, “Bye Paon.” She rushes inside and the only thing he hears on the way back home is his internal groans and Duusu’s laughter at him. At least he talked to her….


	4. Reflecting encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being so short, but this is about Marinette reflecting a bit on the last chapter

Marinette shakes her head staring out her balcony doors sighing, “First I have chat always visiting...now Paon...how do I wind up in these messes?” 

Tikki sits on her table, “Mari? What are you talking about? They’re wonderful superheroes!” 

Marinette murmurs, “I saw Paon...i invited him to visit…” 

Tikki frowns, “You’re only making friends...besides you wouldn’t do it if you hadn’t wanted to.” 

She shrugs, “I...Paon is different. He...he...has a different view on the job than Chat or I...you should have heard him, but...he also seems...sad and alone. No one deserves to be sad and alone.” 

Tikki smiles, “He has Ladybug, Chat and you now!” 

Marinette nods murmuring, “He...his words...he could really make a difference. I need to talk to Chat about it...maybe we are handling this wrong. Maybe Paon should handle press things…he’s...tikki you should have heard him!” 

Marinette quickly gives her kwami a run down of the conversation and tikki smiles at her human encouraging her. She’s glad to see her hopeful, she wonders if she’ll figure out who Paon really is.


	5. School Days & More meetings in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School can be heard for superheroes

Nathanael doesn’t try to speak to her in school. He draws in his sketchbook, trying out a new style of art, a more realistic one to try and catch the essence of Paris and its people. He doesn’t get very far before he makes a fool of himself in class and has half of it laughing at him, like usual. He then has Chloe making comments and decides...he's not much as Nathanael. He’s not special without his mask. He hears Marinette come to his rescue, and soon followed by Adrien and then watches Chloe walk away and Marinette stammer and blush while giving Adrien heart eyes. He turns back around and sighs, he’s nothing to her without a mask. He doesn’t matter. 

 

Marinette goes home after school frustrated. She hates Chloe, she's always so mean to everyone especially Nathanael. Nathanael never seems to want to speak to her anymore. They used to be good friends, what happened? At least Adrien helped Nathanael. Adrien….she plops down onto her bed smiling softly at the thought of him. He’s so kind and helpful, he’s absolutely stunning too.   
He’s perfect!   
And he’s never going to be interested in her...it's not fair!   
She can’t even string together a sentence in front of him without making an absolute fool of herself!   
Why can’t she be normal?   
Why can't she talk to him like anyone else?   
Even if she could he’d never be interested, but they could be friends!   
Instead she makes herself look like an idiot, a loser, a freak!   
Of course she wouldn’t have a chance of being his friend, she’s a freak!   
She stomps over to her desk and stares at the multiple photos she has hanging up, why her?   
Why can't she get over her crush just enough to be able to talk to him!   
Why does he have to make her so flustered?   
She sighs, it’s just not fair.   
She sighs, why can't she talk to him like any other boy?   
Why did he have to be The Adrien Agreste? 

She jumps when Chat knocks on the window later that night and stares in surprise before stepping out onto the balcony, “Chat, we talked about this.” 

He smiles, “But princess! It has been a very boring night! Am I not allowed to talk to my favorite civilian?” 

Marinette rolls her eyes, “You’re supposed to be protecting the city, not hanging out with me.” 

Chat smiles, “I just want to check in on you! How are your friends? School?” 

Marinette almost tells him about Paon, but decides to keep that to herself, she can’t yell at Chat if she invited Paon to come back. Instead she complains about Chloe and Sabrina and how they treat everyone. She talks about Adrien helping her defend Nathanael and how happy that made her to see someone defending her friend. 

Chat frowns, “You’ve never mentioned you were friends with Nathanael. Why does he let Chloe walk all over him?” 

She sighs, “I’ve known him since we were kids. I mean, he was my childhood friend. Not quite like Nino, but still. We grew apart when we entered high school. When we were kids we had a plan, we were going to travel the world together. I was going to be a world famous fashion designer and he was going to be a world famous artist and we’d do it together! It was a great plan, but life happens and we grew apart. He...he’s had a rough life Chat and it’s not my story to tell. He’s never defended himself. We always did, but everyone grew apart.” 

Chat frowns, “Has Chloe always singled him out?” 

Marinette scowls, “Yes. She always has. She’s mean like that especially to him.” 

Chat frowns, he knows Chloe is a lot to handle but he hadn’t thought she was always mean to others. 

Chat sighs, “If there is one thing I don’t like it’s bullies.” 

Marinette smiles, “Well, I would hope not. You are a hero after all! What kind of hero likes bullies?” 

Chat laughs, “I do not believe that would make a very good superhero!” 

Marinette giggles, “I dunno, with your luck I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Chat scowls, “It’s not very nice to make fun of my bad luck!” 

Marinette giggles, “I’m sorry, but you have to admit it makes for entertaining adventures I’m sure!” 

Chat’s eyes light up as he tells his latest adventure featuring his bad luck and Marinette leans against her railing laughing. She’s glad to hear Chat happy, he may put on an act but she knows he takes everything too hard and he finds excuse not to be happy. She’s glad to give him a break.


	6. Home life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home, Chat has a surprise waiting for him (sorry for another short chapter

Later on Chat goes home, he sneaks through his window and goes back to being Adrien Agreste. His father had a late night at work, he had a late flight back into Paris so Adrien hears when he gets in. 

He hasn’t seen his father in days! 

Maybe he can talk to his father for a bit! 

He rushes down the stairs, “Father! You’re home! How was the flight? How was work? How was Berlin? Did you like it? Can I get you anything?” 

Nathalie is walking into the room sighing, she already knows how this is going to go. Gabriel is going to break his sons heart again. 

Sure enough, Gabriel’s eyes narrow at Adrien’s, “Not now, Adrien. I have more important things to do right now. The last thing I need to do is talk to you, go to your room and go to bed. You have school tomorrow, an interview and a shoot. You cannot look tired. That is more important right now. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do.” 

Gabriel brushes right by his son and goes into his study shutting the door. 

Nathalie reaches for Adrien, “I will go talk to your father.” 

Adrien waves her off giving her a sad smile, “There’s no point Nathalie, I’m just going to go to bed.” 

Adrien quietly walks away and Nathalie sighs staring after him. She’s not sure how to help him. Plagg curls up in Adrien’s hair that night trying to comfort his friend, he wishes he could help him with his friend.


End file.
